This invention relates to a sign for displaying golf hole information on a golf course.
It is well known at each Tee on a golf course to provide to the golfer a sign providing information concerning the layout of the hole. Often this sign includes information concerning distances from the Tee to the hole, the par and in some cases yet further information, such as landscaping. It is also known to provide advertising on the sign which is sold to a sponsor to offset the cost of installing the sign and in some cases to provide some profit.
Generally the signs are manufactured from wood by generating a relief pattern in the wood and by coloring the relief pattern. Other materials which are used include stone or granite signs which again are generated in a relief pattern. Signs of this type are extremely expensive and thus are effectively permanent or at least very long lasting. The sale of advertising on the signs, therefore, is not widespread since the cost of manufacture is relatively high and since the sign is difficult to replace on a short term basis should the advertiser only wish to have his advertisement on display for a short term or should he wish to cancel the advertisement. The economics of the sign manufacture, the longevity of the sign and the amount of money available from advertisers has therefore not been compatible to generate significant incomes from advertising in this way.
One further problem with the permanent type of sign is that these are impossible to change should the geography of the golf course be changed for redesigns or to accommodate some landscaping problems. Thus even if one hole should change, this often can change the geography of other holes and therefore each sign for those changed holes becomes inaccurate. Due to the reluctance of course officials to change all such permanent signs, the signs themselves are relatively crude and inaccurate so that minor changes can be accommodated. In addition where changes to the hole are sufficient to make the information inaccurate, this inaccurate information usually remains in place thus misleading golfers unfamiliar with the course.
Up till now only the relatively permanent materials of the hardwood and stone type signs have been considered suitable since paper materials are prone to degradation and cannot provide the attractive appearance necessary for the relatively high scale situation of a golf course.
An alternative arrangement by the present inventor is shown in Canadian Application No. 2,095,752 filed May 7, 1993 and published Nov. 8, 1994. This shows a flexible printed paper sign which is mounted on a support so that the sign can be quickly and easily be replaced allowing the printing of additional information including advertising material. In this way, the sign can be used for sale of advertising to sponsors providing an additional source of revenue. However the mounting for the sign is crude and ineffective to allow the sign to be maintained on good condition so that the arrangement has met with some resistance and has not met with commercial success in that form.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved sign for displaying golf hole information on a golf course.
According to the invention there is provided a golf sign for displaying golf hole information on a golf course comprising:
a flexible, replaceable, printed display sheet having thereon an accurate graphic illustration of a golf hole, information concerning distance from the tee of the golf hole to the flat of the golf hole and advertising information relating to a sponsor of the sign;
and a support mount for the display sheet including:
depending legs for mounting the support mount extending vertically from the ground;
a rectangular receptacle mounted on the legs and defining a top horizontal wall, a bottom horizontal wall, and two upstanding side walls, the receptacle having an open rear face and an open front face:
the top, bottom and sides walls each having an in-turned flange at a front edge thereof at the open front face;
a pivotal rectangular door member mounted inside the receptacle for pivotal movement on hinges along one edge of the door member from a closed position parallel to the open front face to an open position extending outwardly from the open rear face;
the door member defining a vertical front surface which is located adjacent to the open front face and the flanges at the open front surface in the closed position of the door;
a transparent cover panel located at the open front face and generally coextensive therewith so that a front face of the cover panel abuts against the flanges;
and a plurality of spacer members arranged around the front surface of the door member so as to be positioned between the front surface and a rear face of the flanges so as to press the cover panel away from the front surface of the door member into contact with the flanges;
the sheet being placed against the front surface of the door member and held in position by the spacer members so as to be spaced from the cover panel by the spacer members.
Preferably the spacer members are elongate and arranged along a respective one of the flanges.
Preferably the door member is mounted for pivotal movement about the hinges along one side wall of the receptacle.
Preferably the door member can be readily removed from the receptacle by lifting from the hinges.